Aircraft fuel systems include a large number of couplings which must be easy to connect, must provide a positive lock when connected and should include means for visually determining whether or not the coupling is secure. Also, because of the tight space constraints within an aircraft, the mechanic preferably should be able to lock and unlocked the coupling assembly with one hand. Various couplings have been developed with one or more of these objectives in mind.
Nadsady U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,472; Gale et al. 4,808,117 and Gale et al. 4,928,202 each disclose a coupling device in which the tightening of the coupling parts is readily accomplished but accidental loosening is restrained by spring fingers carried by one of the coupling parts which engage indentations or notches on the other coupling part in such a manner as to favor relative rotation of the coupling parts in the tightening direction while restraining with greater force the rotation of the coupling parts in the opposite unlocking direction.
Cannon U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,825; Filippi 4,008,937; Mahoff 4,249,786 and Gale 4,346,428 each disclose a coupling with one or more toggle latches which snap into a positive locking position.
Spinner U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,564 discloses a coaxial plug connector wherein a first ring of axially pointed teeth is provided around the circumference of a cap ring. A first connector has a ring with teeth for engaging the teeth on the cap ring. The cap ring is withdrawn axially against the force of a biasing spring when the coupling is rotated to a different position. The cap ring is released and the spring urges it into locking engagement with the tooth ring. Thus, accidental rotation of the cap ring relative to the first connector is prevented.
Runkles et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,760 discloses a coupling with locking tines having visible indicia for determining whether or not the tines are in locked position.
Runkles et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,070 discloses a coupling with spring biased rotatable locking tines.
Although each of the prior art references is suitable for its intended purpose, none meet the need for a positive lock on a threaded coupling which is easy to secure with one hand, and, on the other hand, provides a positive but releasable locking connection which has indicia to indicate whether or not the positive lock feature is engaged.